marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Ryoko Sabuki (Earth-616)
| Relatives = Hijiri Sabuki (great-grandfather, deceased); Gwenny Lou Sabuki (grandmother, deceased); Kenji Sabuki (father, deceased); Ameiko Sabuki (sister, deceased) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Green | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | Citizenship2 = Japanese | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer; singer, actress, model, vigilante | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = United States of America | Creators = James Robinson; Marc Laming | First = All-New Invaders Vol 1 6 | HistoryText = Ryoko Sabuki was the granddaughter of WWII superheroine Golden Woman. After the death of her sister Ameiko, Ryoko moved to Japan in order to reconnect with the country, and became a celebrity both for her career as a singer and as a superhero. She later decided to roll-out in the United States. As she was in Manhattan talking to her new manager Howard Silver, the Watcher's eye detonated, releasing a blast of energy which caused anyone near the explosion radius to discover deep secrets related to them. Through glimpses of the past, Ryoko discovered that the Invaders had the chance to prevent the atom bomb from being dropped in Hiroshima during World War II. Back in Japan, Radiance took hostage of an entire S.H.I.E.L.D. facility, and demanded the presence of any of the Invaders. Jim Hammond, the Human Torch, appeared before her. Ryoko revealed to him what she now knew, and demanded him to tell the full story. Jim revealed that the US Army had a plan to use the combined powers of some of the Invaders to form a tsunami to attack the Japanese fleet, however, some islands inhabited by innocent people would be part of the collateral damage. Golden Girl refused to let innocent lives at risk and sabotaged the mission when it was being carried out by attacking fellow Invaders. The battle between their own took the Invaders to one of the islands and, upon seeing the population they would decimate, they decided to abort the mission. Unbeknownst to them, said action led the Army to bomb Hiroshima and Nagasaki, which ended up costing many more lives. Ryoko suffered an emotional breakdown because of this revelation, that her grandmother had indirectly led to the bombings, and accidentally caused an explosion which destroyed the S.H.I.E.L.D. base. Luckily, the hostage agents where saved when Radiance shielded them at the last second. With the situation settled, the Human Torch escorted Ryoko out of the building, and took the blame of the explosion so Radiance wouldn't be arrested. Right in that moment, a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent reported that the Lord Great Dagora was attacking Tokyo. Radiance invited the Human Torch to help her defeat him. | Powers = Similarly to Monica Rambeau, Radiance can manipulate the different types of lights that form the spectrum, she's able to project them at will in the form of blasts of energy. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Sabuki Family Category:Models Category:Singers Category:Actors Category:Photokinesis Category:Flight Category:Long range Energy Projection Category:Force Field